dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Lewis
Christopher Lewis is a tenderhearted, muggle-born wizard who is currently residing alone in a Military-grade protection zone Hogwarts Castle. He is known for his survival of the Killing Curse and the Breakup Curse in 2015, whom later died and continually resurrected via the stone's remaining power. He later learns that he inadvertently ended the curse twice. He has multiple citizenship statuses with at least six countries, including the United States, Canada, UK, France, Russia, and recently China, which he obtained through Witness Protection. Biography Early Life Christopher Lewis, muggle-born, is born to two muggle parents, Merri and Daniel Lewis on November 20th, 2002 at Mercy Hospital in Portland Downtown Waterfront in Southern Maine. At the age of two, he was diagnosed with low-level autism and ADHD by a Muggle PhD. He attended Children's Odyssey at the age of three from 2006-2008, and at one point, he had to attend over the Summer of 2008. At first, Christopher was homeschooled by his mother, but later started attending White Rock Elementary, a primary school, then later attended Great Falls Elementary, where he was killed in a car accident in 2012. When his soul was transplanted by Albus Dumbledore to another body, he is able to retain his functionality, in which this body was another wizard in the form of a nine year old, who died of a Killing Curse. His entire family was sorted into Ravenclaw. At the age of 11, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has chosen to attend. 2014-2015 Year At the start of the year, however, he was sorted into Gryfindor House. Shortly during the second quarter, he had lessons from Dumbledore on his past, and also some advanced tutoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is part of his success in that field. The professor then was taught by Dolores Jane Umbridge, who escaped with the Death Eaters during the 2013 Mass Breakout from Azkaban. During this year, he was unexpectedly selected in the Goblet of Fire during this year's Triwizard Tournament, and is to compete with Dumstrang and Beauxbaxtons. Just days before the second task, he was given a girlfriend at the age of 12 (with legal permission). Although, this violates the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Romance in Section E Paragraph 12, but he was given permission by staff Ten days later, the Ministry outlawed the restriction (Educational Decree No. 1) making the freedom of romance be changed to the minimum of the age of twelve. When suspicious activities regarding the breakouts of Azkaban rises, he fought in a duel with a melee death eater. This continues until June, and his girlfriend and spare were protecting him from possible curses casted, or sword damages, if any. Just days later, the Ministry is angry at Wizarding Parents and Muggle Parents for forcing their child to not go to school dances, which resulted in Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic to send out Educational Decree No. 6, which is a felony offense if violated, and will void any protection from parents, making them vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort. On height of the relationship, the Ministry has released Educational Decree No. 8, which prohibits the use of the Breakup Curse, which prevents the unauthorized and unreasonable ending of a relationship. Rise of the Dark Lord When he was invited to World Finals for Odyssey of the Mind, Voldemort comes to power in a small town called Inoia, in a park where the trophy was bewitched to be a portkey. After the duel, he returns to the Breslin Student Events Center in Michigan State University to report that Lord Voldemort has returned to power. The Third Wizarding War has begun. Departure from Home A month later, after school is out for the summer, under orders of Dumbledore, the Order went in and took him, and before they depart, Shacklebolt turns to the refugee's guardians and said "I cannot believe how you treated your son. This is what you get for this." He is then resided in Room 1003 at the London Headquarters, thirty minutes from Kings Cross Station. He is also permitted to use magic outside Hogwarts which means the Trace is cleared from him. The Discovery When Christopher was about to be attacked by Snape, Professor Dumbledore cut him off, interrogating him. It is revealed he is actually Scabior, a snatcher, who murdered his paternal grandfather, Neal Stone. 2015-2016 Year Christopher did start to participate in XC/Track and Field as a Hogwarts Student during this and the following school year. Hunting the Horcrux In the late evening hours of 18 October, Dumbledore sent Christopher Lewis into Crystal Cave to collect what could be a horcrux. However, the horcrux is fake, turned out to be a trap set by Lord Voldemort, where he was cursed by Regulus Selwyn. The Morning After The next morning, Christopher woke up in the Hospital Wing surrounded by loads of Hogwarts Staff and a few select students. When he is about to attend Muggle Studies, Professor Cardigan told him/wrote a pass to Dumbledore's office for a mandatory meeting, which is basically a warning message. The Breakup Later that day, during lunch, he got an owl from the Ministry of Magic, stating that Christopher's relationship with Katherine Green has ended suddenly. She tells him in the Viaduct Courtyard, leaving him devastated, whilst leaning on the wall of one of the checkpoint towers. Trauma in the Ravenclaw Tower Chistopher headed up to the Ravenclaw Tower to speak with the Grey Lady, but collapsed when halfway through. With assistance from Alyssa White, they both made it to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Christopher started having flashbacks, making him generate even more tears quickly. When Alyssa reports to the Hospital Wing, Voldemort and Nagini apparate into the tower, and used the Sectumsempra Curse on him, ordered Nagini to attack him. When Alyssa returns, he is completely lying down awkwardly on the couch, with tears quickly flowing. He then dies seconds later. Post-Mortem Creation of Dumbledore's Army After the incident, he decided to create a Defense Against the Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's Army, and trained nearly fifty students with the necessary defensive spells. Appointment As High Inquisitor Shortly after, he was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts when Educational Decree No. 15 is enforced by the Ministry of Magic. 2016-2017 Year Upon arriving at Hogwarts, he realized that carriages were no longer magically moving by itself, but by thestrals (since he was killed in the Ravenclaw Tower the previous year and survived). Occupation As Prefect During the year at some point, he was appointed as a Prefect of Gryffindor House for the school year, and was later appointed as Undersecretary Headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of the first semester. Norovirus Outbreak The start of the second semester was a flop in the scale. A norovirus outbreak occurred in Hogsmeade, which spread like wildfire, resulting in mandatory evacuations. Hogwarts was affected, and closed down for one day to those who do not wish to be affected. Reformation of the Shewolf Pack Some point during the second semester of this year, under Dumbledore's orders. he reformed a special army known as the Shewolf Pack, which will play a role later on. The Ceremony The Third Wizarding War was thought to end (but on truce) on June 15th when he and his ex-girlfriend reconciled for one night, due to the graduation dance. Of course he attended, and slow danced at approximately 8:41 pm that evening, according to Ministry Officials and Muggle Guards at the presence. Shortly after, he was titled as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Reconcilinist of the Wizarding World, which ends the Second Semester. Voldemort's Siege Against Hogwarts Christopher participated in the Battle of Hogwarts shortly after the Graduation Events, in which at some point in, transferred to GLA (Greater London Area), where Voldemort is taken down, but for a short time. However, this battle ends tragically. Upon arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as a temporary residence while waiting for an opening at the London Headquarters, he was met by Professor McGonagall's patronus regarding the incident: His ex-girlfriend was attacked and scolded under the breakup curse, thanks to Evan Rosier. 2017-2018 Year Conflict With Letters At the end of August, Dolores Umbridge (who is imperiused by Bartemius Crouch Junior) secretly put Severus Snape under the Imperius Curse to make the love letter that is being sent to a girl scare her. To scare her, Snape put her under the Imperius Curse, under orders of Umbridge. This was successful, but several witches and wizards were able to catch on to that and reported it to the Ministry of Magic. This was not dealt with until several months later. The Third Wizarding War had important events, but not much action input, but of Voldemort's return, other than to cause outright terror to both the Wizarding Community and Muggles alike. The Unexpected Task On 6 May, he fell in love with a girl, named Alison Black, a then-second year Gryffindor (whose mother was under the Imperius Curse later on), and also exempt from the Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Although he continues to suffer since he only sees her at church, rather than at school and this also led to The Battle of Camp Vega. She disappeared on the evening on 20 May, which led to his death at the Astronomy Tower. Campaign Against Umbridge On 30 May, a failure between him and his ex-girlfriend resulted in the cause because of Barty's input from The Battle of Hogwarts in 2017. This did get reported due to an accidental error, which resulted in Umbridge, tricking him into copying-pasting the letter. This led to the revolt later on, known as the Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign. On 31 May, 2018, a new program called The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign was formed from several Ministry Heads from each department to interrogate Umbridge for her crimes against her "victims". This led to a violent battle called The Battle of the Malfoy Manor. This started and ended on the exact same day, and it lasted only two hours. The Battle of the Malfoy Manor The intent of this battle was to capture Umbridge and take her to the Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army to interrogate her. This was planned to be taking place at the Malfoy Manor during a meeting with Umbridge and the Death Eaters. When he summoned ISIS to be under the Imperius Curse to help penetrate the Malfoy Manor, they are willing to give up their terrorist act and join the Muggle's Army (this was a branch of Dumbledore's Army). With ISIS and Dumbledore's Army, they all bombed security entrances, causing alarms to blare, but was silenced before alerting the Death Eaters. The Battle of the Forbidden Forest Therefore, him and his large army claimed victory over the battle and has kidnapped Umbridge. However, Umbridge was taken into Azkaban Prison, but left when the Ministry of Magic finds out that she was telling the truth to the ministry few days later. This resulted in The Battle of the Forbidden Forest days later. On June 17, the Ministry has detected that a missing individual was not been found for twenty-eight days, which resulted in giving The Department of Romantic Relationships the right to issue a legal statement stating that a breakup is necessary, or cheating will be in the result. This resulted into a lot of problems regarding issues like that. Arrival at Grimmauld Place At the end of his fourth year, the Ministry of Magic opens 12 Grimmauld Place in London to him to live for the entire summer there instead of London HQ, but he does alternate via. The Floo Network to get to one section to the other. Life At Camp Vega Later this summer, he attended Camp 207 and ran into what was used to be Voldemort until he gave up and transferred his powers to someone else. Not only that, but he had a sister as well. On 15 August, he claimed his life and declared that "Jesus is Lord" on an evening, where thirty others also decided to do. Two nights later, he has decided to be baptized that Saturday, and yes, it was mentioned by one of the youth pastors the following morning. The Battle of Hogwarts On 20 August, the Battle of Hogwarts took place, defeating Lord Voldemort one last time since his horcruxes are now broken. He was defeated by his own Breakup Curse during a duel where Christopher used a disarming spell against him during this particular duel. 2018-2019 Year The year is peaceful and quiet, despite attempted lures to Homosexuality and false lies about girls. The Reveal of Alison Black However, that all changed: On September 16, with the Ministry on the look out. Two figures with matching sunglasses walked in. When one of them took off the glasses, it was that girl that went missing for sixteen (almost seventeen) weeks. After realizing one student was behind the disappearance, Christopher went with the Ministry and proceeded to place a $2000 fineSee Missing Child Search Program (wizarding world) against him (referring to the perpetrator). The Second Disappearance of Alison Black However, this is where it gets scary: Two weeks later, a huge ministry drop occurred.. Relationships are slowly getting damaged, but it's plain obvious. Also, this became also obvious: the one that went lost for sixteen weeks went missing again. This time, it took two weeks, which was an additional $250 fine against the perpetrator. Reappeared only one on October 21, she went missing the week after that. Malfoy's Regime However, October 5, a red flag alarm went off at the Ministry of Magic that Voldemort (which was revealed to be Draco Malfoy's Brother) has come to power with the seven new horcruxes scattered across New England, which caused a period of "living hell" and nightmares. Barty's Illegal Dating Arrangements On October 16, six death eaters plotted to take over Christopher's plan to date his future crush by assigning "unwanted boyfriends" to grab both girls in secret. They plotted this by causing a windstorm and cutting the power through Hogsmeade Village. The SWAT Team gathered outside that morning to inspect the power lines, nothing is wrong. Unfortunately, it was too late when the Ministry of Magic found out the Death Eater's plan was complete. The Ministry ended up sending Aurors and SWAT Team to the Malfoy Manor where the six accomplices were arrested and charged a felony for illegal seduction and arrangements. Morning Horcrux Hunt On October 21, Christopher called in the SWAT Team to go and destroy Horcruxes after he set up an archived generator from 2015 when he was dating his ex (see 2014-2015 Year) Three horcruxes were destroyed that morning in a matter of 45 minutes. Voldemort found out about this and posed a threat towards Hogwarts the next morning. Four Horcruxes were destroyed in a matter of an hour, and Voldemort was defeated after being distracted torturing a former-Voldemort's sibling. Rematch of the Triwizard Tournament The Ministry decided that they were going to do a rematch from the 2014-15 season after it went wrong. Four champions were selected this time (yet, again). The competing schools are Hogwarts, Ilvermorny and the Beaubaxtons. Reunion With Alison Black On November 4, 2018, Christopher found his in-love partner from the end of the previous year (See The Third Wizarding War). He instantly got the bond-of-blood charm protection by, yet again, the holding-hands, which provides a powerful symbol in the Wizarding Community. The Battle of Hogsmeade However, this sparked up another threat against Hogwarts for some reason, and a mass meeting was held that night to discuss the threat against Hogwarts. Since then, Christopher sent out a huge army of SWAT Team members, conjured statues to come alive, and called in the Shewolf Pack right at Eastpoint Church. That same night, Christopher only had three hours of sleep, due to the threat against Hogsmeade. Waking up at 12:30 AM the next morning, tried to sleep until he gotten woken up by an alarm call set by Siri that the Death Eaters are waiting at the castle grounds. Christopher then agreed with Bellatrix Lestrange, assistant head of the Death Eaters to fire the battle at 5 o'clock sharp (in the morning). This, then becomes one of the most violent and bloodiest battles in the wizarding world. For more information on the incident, see The Battle of Hogsmeade (2018). In Between Wars On November 7, he found out that the curse is still on him. When he got his blood replaced, several charms were also removed (counting the Bond of Blood Charm applied on 6 May). This caused a huge panic to the wizarding community. The Breakup of Alison Black On November 12, 2018, the Ministry of Magic received tip that a relationship is far to damaged (see above for background) to continue. After hours of meeting with the Ministry and investigation by both Aurors and Muggle Police, they returned to the Ministry, saying that Christopher could no longer keep up with the relationship, and it must end. He therefore, decided that the best way to survive is to break up. The next morning, Muggle Vice President Mike Pence, enforced all flags to be flown at half-staff for the next several days nationwide in response to that tragic incident. This has caused attention to both Muggles and The Wizarding Community. The Rise In Power of Lilly Black On December 2, 2018, alarm rose in the Wizarding Community where Lily Black escaped Azkaban Prison. This resulted in red flag on Christopher's end, and in the community. Two days later, he recieved note that Black managed to commit "guided elope", which is now illegal in the wizarding community, and caused harm. Christopher took over the Ministry (with permission from Kingsley Shacklebolt, current minister) to do everything he can with the Ministry as a whole to "cool this down" The illegal relationship is broken just nine hours later, making it the "shortest relationship" in the Wizarding Community. New laws also passed like production, possession and distribution of child pornography is also outlawed, as well as other actions like sexting and abstinence-death eater relationships. However, at the end of that week, that evil mother transformed to Lord Voldemort, despite her being female, and caused a huge panic within. Just three days later, seven horcruxes were created in total. Although two horcruxes are already destroyed in the process, one of the five remaining is the hardest of all. This horcrux will strengthen as problems rise. On the week of 16 December 2018, Christopher faced trauma after being rejected five times in a week, hitting the record of the previous events. This alerted the National Suicide Prevention Hotline District 23. Christopher's Vacation in Florida On December 26, Christopher took off to Orlando through Muggle Transportation by Airplane. The flight was merely three hours long nonstop on Frontiers Airlines, and has stayed for five days, returning on the cloudy evening of New Year's Eve. Videos of the air trip can be found on YouTube, the return trip will be uploaded on a later date. Defeat of Lilly Black When Christopher used a theory called blood transmission on a random black boyfriend of a white girl, the Ministry of Magic recognizes it as Christopher rather than the real one, in which resulted in the destruction of a intangible horcrux, which turned out to be some sort of diary. This resulted in the Battle of the Department of Romantic Relationships, which ended up with a defeat of Lady Voldemort. Tragedy At Hogwarts On the week of January 27, tragedy stuck Hogwarts when he witnessed what turned out to be a hoax (but is real as of Ronald Weasley, then-head of Magical Law Enforcement) set by Death Eaters as a smear campaign to kill Christopher. Although it was successful, it ultimately failed when he was found alive after surviving the venomous snake bites he was given as a victim. The Fall of Barty Crouch On 12 February, Christopher was called to Hogwarts regarding a mass threat that Barty will break in and seduce every last female attending Hogwarts as a protest. However, his plan failed when Christopher alerted Professor Dumbledore, told him to flee and have McGonagall take the post temporarily. By the time Christopher claimed the elder wand, and Crouch is defeated in the Serpentine Corridor, most of Hogwarts is already badly damaged, resulting in another snow day to give time to the staff and students to repair the damages caused by Death Eaters. Shortly after, it was later revealed that Crouch was actually the one in full strength from what "dates back to" the start of Malfoy's regime. Valentine's Day When Christopher's "special one" disappeared for most of the week of February 10, he was fine at first, but when Valentine's Day arrives, he starts to freak out, become worrisome over this. It was not until the very next day that she had some sort of illness. The Lost Necklaces Shortly after break, Dobby the House Elf found out about the lost necklace hiding in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, known as Isolt Sayre's Lost Necklace. Similar to the Lost Diadem, it is known for its bad enchantments laid on it, which is why it seems to be a horcrux. It was later destroyed by Christopher Lewis with the Sword of Gryffindor. The Fall of the Ministry of Magic On the night of 4 March 2019, when Christopher is hanging out alone in the Forest of Dean, a patronus from Minerva McGonagall was sent to him, warning him that the Ministry of Magic has fallen again, by Death Eaters, and Bartemius Crouch Junior has returned to power. Minister for Magic Granger flees and Dumbledore is packing to go into hiding at Godric's Hollow to escape his (what would've been his) second death. During the week, Christopher hid muggle-borns in Grimmauld Place, as a plan to overthrow the death eater-controlled Ministry. By the end of the week, Christopher found out by Lucius Malfoy's memory (that Draco obtained upon his death, left in Dumbledore's Office) that he is a horcrux and he needs to die. However, upon his death, he still has the abilities as if nothing had happened. When he resurrected, he was sent to the hospital wing for further treatment. However, the plan was suspended when Crouch entered the wing and attempted to attack anyone in the room. Christopher simply woke up, and blocked the Killing Curse by duel. He then, had someone else take over the duel while Christopher goes and kills the snake. The snake, about to make his bite, was completely beheaded by the Sword of Gryffindor, killing Bartemius Crouch Jr. the second time. Voldemort's Fourth Resurrection Days later, Voldemort returns, from his defeat since August of 2018, and caused more terror, but was not long enough with the help of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, who, in one conversation, Dumbledore explains to Snape that Christopher must be hit with the Breakup Curse to remove the effects once and for all. The Ministry Has Fallen, Once Again Also, when Alyssa White, close friend of his suddenly disappeared on 28 March 2019 for some "vacation", he initially found out that she was moving out, thus, making him so upset that he couldn't control his emotions (but inadvertently used Occlumency to shut out interference) and went into Moaning-Myrtle's Bathroom and cried in there. An hour later, he experienced hallucinations and encountered a boggart. In late April, he was rejected horribly from Alyssa White. With him attempting to alert Harry Potter, Head of Department of Magical Law enforcement, he was interrupted by Kingsley's patronus that the Ministry of Magic is "under a government shutdown" Position as Head of Auror Office/The Battle of the Ministry Atrium In late May of 2019, Christopher succeeded Fiona White as Head of Auror Office, but just minutes before a revolt spurred in the Ministry Atrium, which killed Griphook in the climax of it. Unlike others, Christopher does not need to be sitting in office due to his age. Currently, Aurors are protecting the office, armed. One of which is acting as assistant head. Summer Position at the BAU During the summer, Christopher retired as Head of Auror Office and is part of the SHAK Division of the Department of Auror Office (and later SSA Agent of the FBI within the BAU) and quickly became assistant head of this department. Because of his position and success, he'd been able to close twenty-four cases. The Great Fiasco-Battle of Hogwarts On 19 August, 2019, Christopher, and Dumbledore's Army (plus Hogwarts Students) were attacked by a line of enraged Death Eaters. Using his power, he overpowerd many Death Eaters, and defeated Voldemort at the end, thus, ending the Third Wizarding War once and for all. 2019-2020 School Year Relationship with Alyssa White's Younger Sister On 3 September 2019, Christopher was unknowingly set up for a relationship, revealing to be Alyssa White's younger sister. Claiming that they dated, he did close a ton of cases. It is interrupted by Lily Black, who used several people as bait to interfere with the relationship, and on 9 September, the relationship ghosts out. Investigation on the Recent "Separation" Christopher, working closely with the BAU, starts recieving intelligence that another plot is being set. On 22 September, he and the entire BAU, and SWAT stormed Hogwarts Castle in attempt to abort the situation before the plot happens. However, with Alison Black's knowledge of the Chamber of Secrets and its access points, and a new secret passage way Tom Marvolo Riddle created in the 1940s, Christopher, Alison Black, Blaise Knott, Agent Rossi and several SWAT Units stormed the secret entrance, where they realized as they arrived in the chamber, it was Lilly Black that is behind all the incidents, including what happened on 12 November. After twenty minutes of taunting Lily, she finally surrenders to the FBI, showing for remorse to her daughter and in regards to her previous victims. She was later deported after the US Senate Voted 62-38 for Lily's Deportation for war crimes (as this happened in the Second Global Wizarding War, or GWWII). Later, Alison Black is given immediate US Citizenship Status after the US Senate voted 51-49 on providing citizenship rights, thanks to Christopher's intervention with the US District Attorney in Washington, DC. Temporary Leave From the FBI After deporting and convicting Lily Black for war crimes and unauthorized use of Unforgivable Curses, Christopher is put into witness protection. The night after the hearing, he contacted SSA Emily Prentiss, Lead Director of the BAU that he officially resigned due to his endangered status. However, she was cleared of charges after victims were found. The Midnight Tragedy/Breakup On the first hour of All Saints Day in 2019, Christopher was attacked by a phenomenon known as Die Tragödie um Mitternacht (Which is later classified as a Genocide). After the breakup, things got very bad "emotionally" on Christopher that he was placed in Witness Protection and left the BAU concurrently, similar to Aaron Hotchner when being threatened by Peter Lewis. Concurrently, he is diagnosed with minor depression (later increased to moderate) through online exams. Operative of the Central Intelligence Agency Shortly after the breakup, Christopher joined the CIA in an attempt to trace down the man responsible for these attacks that have occurred since the start of the school year. It wasn't long until on Thanksgiving Break, Christopher inadvertently came across instructions in the attack on November 1st, along with illegal implants purchased back in August, all of which are by a group of people within the CIA . Refusing to investigate further, he managed to duplicate the copies using the Duplication Charm (and turned them into the FBI for analysis by the BAU) and quit his job and moved to another agency. Agent of the International Magical Affairs Squad In mid-December, Christopher was drafted for SSA at the International Magical Affairs, after the FBI has been tipped by the IMA regarding new evidence against the CIA, all of which was duplicated and taken legally from the CIA. Surprisingly, the person who sent the invitational letter turned out to be Hermione Granger, who is both President of IMA and the Minister for Magic. With full capabilities, he began working abroad at several law enforcement agencies across the world, including the United States, UK, France, Russia, China, North Korea, South Korea and Japan. His worldwide commitment has given him nearly all perspectives on different views of the attack by the non-Americans and restricted nations, such as North Korea. Shortly after New Years, the FBI has been collaborating with the IMA on the case involving the Chloe White Scandal as well as the latest LokSat Conspiracy, which leads to new evidence provided from institutions such as Interpol on weapons used in the South England Hallowe'en Tragedy Strike. George Weasley contacted Harry Potter when he found out that the terrorist attack was carried out from Christopher's former workplace with the CIA in Midtown of New York. On the late eve of January 7th, numerous federal tactical units were deployed to New York City to storm the CIA Field Office in Midtown, resulting in multiple arrests and deaths. Mr. Flynn, the suspect responsible for the tragic events, was gunned down in a murder attempt by Christopher. He is later awarded Order of Merlin First Class. Official Retirement from the Federal Government and Near-Death After the Raid in Morocco, Christopher retired from the BAU due to emotional distress. At exactly midnight on 14 February, however, he experienced irregular emotional trauma responses (IETR) and it knocked him out. He was transported to the hospital wing, where he was given general anesthesia. However, this one knocked him out to simulate death. He was woken up in another part of the castle (the ICU Wing) on the Third Floor, and then transported to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for further treatment. The FBI has vowed to investigate the cause of his IETR. Magical Skills and Abilities Christopher's magical skills and abilities are no similar to an average student at Hogwarts. His ability to cast a patronus charm at a young age seems to be comparable to Harry Potter as well as several others. He first successfully casted the Patronus Charm at the age of 12, whereas with Harry, he is able to first cast a successful one at 13. Love/Dating Christopher's ability of love is just outright above average than any other male wizard attending Hogwarts. As he was in a relationship with Alison Black, his ability of love became stronger. This is how when his decision to break up with her is a must by recommendation of the Ministry of Magic, he burst in to tears and had an immediate heartache that night. During one instance he was nearly killed in the Gryfindoor Common Area just six days after the decision is made. Also, when Alyssa White, close friend of his suddenly disappeared on 28 March 2019, he initially found out that she was moving out, thus, making him so upset that he couldn't control his emotions and went into Moaning-Myrtle's Bathroom and cried in there. He also expressed his feelings towards another student. Dark Arts Christopher is one of the only few non-Dark wizards whom are highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. During several instances, he casted the Breakup Curse during battles to keep the Death Eater-relationships at bay. He is one of the extremely rare witches and wizards to have permission to use the sinister of all magic, although he only uses it when necessary (contradicting to Bellatrix's words about the Dark Arts) unlike Tom Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald and any other Dark Wizard. Parseltounge Christopher, like Harry Potter and Herpo the Foul, has the ability to speak Parseltounge without having a connection of some sort to Salazar Slytherin as ancestor or heir. Christopher does talk to a sidewinder rattlesnake that is actually a human in her animagus form, who once was a viper, like Nagini until Barty Crouch Junior is at large. It is discovered that he got his ability from when he broke up with Alison Black, who is related to Salazar Slytherin, therefore, giving him the ability to talk to snakes. Even though she was sorted into Gryffindor, she is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. He broke up with her through means of sacrificial love (with Ministry Input and Death Eater interference), which will protect the victim from harm, but in this case, it's the victim, the caster itself and his close friends, crushes, etc., sharing the abilities. Charisma Even at a young age, Christopher displayed remarkable talent for the manipulation of others. Like Tom Riddle, he manipulated his enemies, but with a contrasting difference, Christopher only manipulated his enemies (Death Eaters). Such example is when during a spontaneous meeting in the Great Hall on 15 May 2019, when Goyle admitted to aiding Jason Malfoy in getting the wrong girlfriend, and giving instructions on how to rebirth the Dark Lord, Christopher calmly and demandlingly ordered Deputy Heads Amycus and Alecto Carrow to punish Goyle for his actions, and without hesitation, did Christopher's bidding. This shows how much power he has obtained, especially for an average muggle-born witch or wizard. He obtained this power in an unorthodox manner (after dying from being rejected by Alyssa White), which would likely pass down as hereditary to his future offsprings. Although he doesn't know this, Dumbledore tells him this near the end of Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch. Multilingual Speaking During his second year, Christopher was placed in French Class with Monsieur Gustav, then-Hogwarts French professor. This was Christopher's first foreign language "class" in his life of education at Hogwarts. During his third year, he took Spanish Class with Señor Macho (Hogwarts Spanish professor) for the first semester. During the first quarter, however, Señora Evans subbed in for emergency plans. Since his fourth year, Christopher has been taking French class with Madame Jean-Luc, who is replacing the previous professor for French. At the end of Christopher's fifth year, he started self-teaching Russian, a slavic language. He also knows very little Chinese, Japanese and Korean, but can only understand through translators. Other Abilities *Defense Against Dark Arts *Charms *Apparation *Flying *Dueling *Non-Verbal Magic *Sprinting *Distance Running (unorthodox in some cases) *Detective Work *Tactical Operations Posessions * Wand Christopher's first wand was a foot long (30-33 cm). His wand type is made of Mahogany, with a special Unicorn Hair, designed to repel a bit of evil, but not as effectively. Now, he has a branch of the Elder Wand, whereas the True Elder was in possession of Bartemius Crouch Junior, but later Voldemort himself. However, Christopher mastered it and won when he fought and defeated Voldemort in the Great Duel in 2019. * Elder Wand Christopher's mastery of the Elder Wand took into effect after the breakup in 2018, but he fully mastered it after defeating Voldemort during the great duel. * AR-15 style semi-automatic rifle (CV) '''Christopher has possession of a semi-automatic rifle. In coincidence, it is the same model family as the murder weapon used in the Parkland Shooting back in 2018 (although the murder weapon itself isn't available as it is evidence against Cruz). Although, the weapon can be converted into a sniper-rifle, an economic-efficient sniper weapon. Christopher uses it as a tactical advantage during raids, search and rescue mission. * '''Chloe White's Crafted Resurrection Stone. Since late November 2019, Christopher has owned another resurrection stone that is crafted by his recent ex-girlfriend, Chloe White. It was derived by Dumbledore with military-grade packaging to avoid interception. Unlike the real one created a millennium earlier, this one is crafted using pure gold and silver (Element: Au, Ag). Relationships With Others Chloe White Christopher's third ex-girlfriend, his relationship has been more heavier than previously. However, it only lasted short as he was under orders to "stay away" a week later. However, when the breakup happened, his unconditional love for her has left him depressed. Katherine Green Christopher's first girlfriend during his first year, is known for her dueling champion, with full knowledge of it during her first years, fending her boyfriend Christopher off from death eaters during the Third World War. She is now working as Head of Department of Romantic Relationships at the Ministry of Magic. They broke up on 19 October, 2015 after the terrorist attacks and the cave incident the night before. Alison Black Christopher's relationship with Alison Black is strong, but was ended when a letter (actually sent by Barty Crouch Junior) threatened him to be killed if he refused to break the bond, in which it is required. Lucius Malfoy Christopher's conversations with Lucius Malfoy is based on the activity regarding Death Eaters and how many of them escaped Azkaban in early 2015. He often fended off the Death Eaters, while his wife Narcissa remains at the Malfoy Manor for the time being. In Early 2019, Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy Family was called to Hogwarts to defend the school from Barty Crouch Jr. and his forces, and they each took turns puppy-guarding the grounds. On 9 February 2019, Lucius was catting with Christopher on the history of the Elder Wand's allegiance and how it transfers. As soon as he left, Jason Malfoy comes in, killing his own father, Lucius in the process. Christopher then, obtains Lucius's memories (through the tear flask method), and it it currently in Dumbledore's office.Category:2002 Births Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 2014 Category:2018 Deaths Category:2019 Deaths Category:Breakup Curse Victims Category:Depressive Curse Victims Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Elder Wand Masters Category:Wizards Category:Parselmouths Category:Aurors Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:2015 Deaths Category:Residents of the Forest of Dean Category:Individuals Exempt From The Trace Category:Hogwarts Prefects Category:Department of Romantic Relationships Personnel Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Muggle-Born Category:Victims of Terrorism Category:Victims of Die Tragödie um Mitternacht Category:Individuals Baptised Category:Lovesick Individuals